Haunted House
by craZ4knux
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knux, and Amy are dared by Chris to stay the night at a haunted mansion. If they make it then Chris will give them one million dollars. If not they get teased by everybody in town. This is my very first story so I hope you like. Rated T


**Hi, this is craZ4knux here. I don't know if this story is any good, but I thought I'd try it anyway. Who knows, maybe some people will like it, I hope. Okay Knux could you please do the honors.**

**Sonic: What! But I wanna do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Sorry "Maurice" but Knux does a better job.**

**Sonic: Aww man, did ya have to use the middle name! I hate that name! (he pouts) **

**Me: Okay Knuxie take it away.**

**Knux: She does not own us. We are owned by Sonic Team and Sega.**

**Me: Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

**The Haunted House**

One night Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were in the TornadoX on their way to a haunted mansion on an island. Why were they going to a haunted house, may I ask? No this isn't some kind of Eggman plot. Chris made a bet. If they could spend the night in a haunted house he would give them one million dollars each. Sonic, Tails, and Knux didn't accept for the money, they accepted because they love a challenge. But, of course, Amy did it for the money.

They finally arrived at the house.

"So this is the house?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Tails replied.

They got out of the jet and went inside.

"Hm, this doesn't look too bad," said Sonic.

"This is cake!" said Knux.

Amy saw statues with a grandfather clock behind it.

"Look at those weird statues," she said.

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, they just creep me out."

"They're just statues it's not like they're gonna come to life or something. Come on let's find the bedrooms and get to bed, I'm tired."

Everyone got a room to themselves and went to sleep.

The clock struck midnight and everyone was fast asleep. Suddenly, the windows in Sonic room shattered, which woke up. "Whoa, what the...!" He grabbed a flashlight and looked at what was left of the windows. "That was weird." He went out to the hallway. He walked down a ways until...BAM!

"Ouch!"

"Watch out where you're going!" said Sonic.

"You're the one with the flashlight! Watch where _you _are going!"

"Knuckles? What are you doing in the hallways this late?" Sonic asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"My windows shattered and I went out here to see it the same thing happened to you guys."

"Yeah, my windows shattered, too. I wonder what's going on."

"Beats me."

"Hey what's going on out here?" asked Tails with Amy right behind him.

"Hey, did anything strange happen in your rooms?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, our windows shattered." Amy replied.

"You guys, too, huh?" said Knux. "Something strange is going on here, and I don't like it one bit."

"Let's take a look around, starting with the main entrance," said Tails. They all went to the main entrance to look around.

"Hey, those statues are gone!" Amy cried.

"She's right they're gone!" said Sonic.

Tails walked over the the grandfather clock. "Hey, Knuckles come here!"

"Did you find something?" he asked as he walked towards the clock.

"Push the clock aside."

"Okay," He did so. When he pushed it they all noticed a hallway. "Whoa! How'd you know this!"

"I noticed the skid marks on the floor. Let's go!" They walked down the hall.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

"What was that!" asked Amy. Four phantoms appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, they look like the statues!" Tails exclaimed.

One phantom had a sword, one had an axe, one had a scythe, and one had a mace. "It's time to die!" they shouted.

"RUN!" Sonic shouted.

Everybody ran, until they came to a fork leading four different directions.

"Dammit!" Knux yelled under his breath. "Now what?"

"Uhh...split up!" Sonic shouted. They each took a path.

Tails was trying to get away from the phantom with the mace when all of a sudden there was a wall with spikes up a head.

"Oh, no, I'm trapped."

The pahntom came up behind him. "Say goodbye!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

One down three to go!"

Amy was trying to get away from the "axe phantom".

"Get back here, girlie!" he said.

"Oh, where is Sonic when you need him!" she cried. She got an idea. She pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Stand back, I've got a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"That puny little toy ain't gonna hurt me!" He knocked it out of her hands. "Bye-bye!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Make that two down!"

Knux had the "scythe phantom" right on his tail. He kept runninguntil he came to a dead end. "Great, just what I need!" he said. "Go back to where you came from!"

"I will, right after I finish my job!" said the phantom as he hit him with an electrical shock. Knux collapsed to the ground.

"I can't feel anything!"

"Shocking, isn't it? Face it, life is short!" he said as he lifted he sycthe (and I think you might know what happens next. I felt bad about killing him off, maybe I should've killed everybody else, and kept him alive.)

"Aaaaggghhhhh!"

Meanwhile, the "sword phantom" was just chasing Sonic down the hall when he, too, ran into a dead end.

"Shoot, a dead end!" said Sonic.

"Before I end your life, and last words?"

"Uhh..."

"Times up!" said the phantom as he lifted his sword and swung it right towards Sonic and...

"Noooooo..."

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic?"

Sonic opened his eyes. He looked over at whoever the speaker was, "Amy...I thought you and the others were...a a a and the phantoms!"

"Umm...are you okay?"

"There were these phantoms and and they tried to kill us all!"

"Sounds to me like you were having a nightmare," said Tails as he walked into the room.

"Is that why you fell out of the bed?" asked Amy.

"Huh?" he noticed he was on the floor. "I guess so." He blushed a little bit _How embarrassing! _he thought.

Knux came in and noticed Sonic on the floor. "What'd you do fall out of bed?"

"Yeah, he had a nightmare." Amy replied.

"Yeah, Amy, tell the world!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Come on, everybody's already packed, we're gonna go claim our money."

"Even if we didspend the night in a haunted house, how're we supposed to prove it to Chris?" Knux asked.

"I had Chris check in every now and then on my webcam." Tails explained.

Sonic packed up and left with the others to claim their prize."

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it. I'll be doing another betterstory soon. -**


End file.
